


Mutual

by daisydiversions



Category: Sugar High
Genre: Confined/Caged, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: Sugar High and all its glory belongs to Regan Cerato. Take and she shall smite you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Sugar High and all its glory belongs to Regan Cerato. Take and she shall smite you.

“This blows,” Jordan mused with his usual degree of articulation.

“Yeah,” Paris grumbled.

“This blows a lot.”

“Yeah, and it’s cold too. Remind me again why I listen to any of your ideas.”

“Because I’m brilliant and gorgeous?”

“....”

“Besides, that pink haired chick was running around out there again and this was the most convenient place to hide.” 

“And the most uncomfortable. This place is so tiny I can’t even stand up. What does the school use it for, anyway?”

“I don’t know and it doesn’t matter. We’ll get out as soon as Killer takes off. Damn those Beyond the Whatever girls are really hot. Do you think we’ll be able to look up their skirts if they bend over?”

“Jordan! Get away from there. They’ll see us!”

“Nah, you worry too much.”

“Do you think I should wear a skirt some time?”

“....what?”

“You know, to, uh, alleviate suspicion.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about anyone mistaking you for a man.”

“Oh, good.”

“.....”

“Oh my god! Are you rubbing yourself?!”

“Those girls are so hot..."

“Jordan!”

“What?! You can do it too. It’d probably warm you up.”

“Can you at least turn away from me?”

“Oh, stop it. I know you watch me do it at night in our room.”

“I- you- it’s very distracting!”

“I’ll tell you what. Give me a blow job and I’ll buy your lunch this week.”

“WHAT?!?!?!”

“Fine. Hand job, but it better be good.”

“I will NOT engage in prostitution!”

”Nah, it’s just two guys helping each other out. You’d too cheap to buy a decent meal and I’m too horny to care that you’re a guy, so get over here and stick your hand down my pants.”

“........All- all I have to do it touch it, right?”

 

An hour later, when they were naked, rubbing against each other fiercely, and making all sort of inhuman sounds, Hilda and Ferris found them, beeping Bishi Detector in hand, giggles on their lips, and looking entirely too unsurprised.


End file.
